


Forever

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, I swear it has a happy ending, Reincarnation, mostly implied - Freeform, there is a slight hint of like suicide mostly very short and implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmer is the daughter of an immortal being. She doesn't know what this means for her but she knows that Adora is without a doubt, mortal. She fears what this means for them in the end. But Adora tells her that no matter what happens, no matter what their life is going to be like, their love will always remain forever and ever.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of "if Angella is immortal what does that make Glimmer?" hit me and then this hit me. I am almost done with one of my projects so screw it, have this! 
> 
> And again, there is character death though mostly implied and there is a slight passing of thinking of suicide but that is brief but still, warning. There also are like kind of ocs at the end but you'll see what I mean.

Glimmer swore from a young age she never would fall in love. Not because she’s not interested in it. That is  _ far  _ from the truth. She would love to have someone to hold and to hold her. Someone to tell everything to and feel safe and sound with. Someone special to never fail to make her smile and laugh and be a shoulder to cry on. But that also means spending the rest of their lives together. And that is the problem. 

Being the daughter of an immortal woman is a double edged sword. Glimmer never got sick growing up, she heals faster than most, and can take a hard punch when others would fall. It has helped in battle more times than she can count. But what does that mean down the line? Is Glimmer herself immortal like her mother? Or mortal like her father and everyone else? Or is she somewhere in the middle, mortal but living longer than most others? She won’t know for years.

That fear grips her, eats away at her. She has seen what her mother is like outliving her partner, though Angella and Micah both knew what could happen in battle. Glimmer doesn’t want to stay young and watch her partner grow old. She wants to do that with them, not from the sideline. And if she is immortal, then how can she ever be with anyone if she will only outlive them?

Her fear puts a strain on her and Adora’s relationship. Glimmer fell  _ hard _ for Adora. Try and try, Glimmer wanted to get rid of those feelings when they appeared but they only intensified as she spent more time with the former Horde soldier. She then hoped Adora would not feel the same way but such is her luck, the universe says other wise and Adora clumsily confessed her feelings to Glimmer months ago.

Glimmer now finds herself pacing around her room, her heart pounding in her chest. Their relationship has become more serious. More time together, pretty much fully sharing a room now, being affectionate at any moment they can, and talks about what life will be like after the war. That question is what got her. Glimmer has no idea what they will do. First off, life after the war? War is all she has ever known. But then that means a life more with Adora. A life that can be infinite for her.

The second Adora asked that question, Glimmer found herself excusing herself and has been avoiding Adora ever since. Two days. Two days of ignoring her girlfriend. Everytime Adora has tried to talk to her, Glimmer finds an excuse to walk away or finds something else to focus on. This only makes her more anxious.

A sudden knock on the door startles her. In her fright, her powers go off and she ends up teleporting to the other side of her room. Before she has time to recover, the door opens. Adora appears and steps into the room.

“Hi,” is all she says.

“H-Hey Adora! W-What’s u-up?” Glimmer replies.

“I wanted to check up on you. You okay?”

“What! Yeah! I’m fine, love! Totally fine!” Glimmer forces a smiles, hoping to convince her. Adora looks unimpressed as she rest her hand on her hip.

“ _ Sure _ you are. Seriously, Glimmer. You’ve been acting weird and been avoiding me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I swear it’s nothing! Just been thinking a lot about the Horde and what not. Speaking of which I should go check up and see if there is any new news.”

Glimmer starts to briskly walk off. Adora grabs Glimmer’s arm, stopping her. She attempts to teleport out of her girlfriend’s grasp but is unable to. Glimmer chalks it up to her anxiety.

“Glimmer. I know something is wrong! Please tell me!” Adora places both her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders and spins her around to face her. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-No! You’re fine! It’s nothing I swear!”

“I know you are lying, Glimmer. Please just tell me. I want to help!  _ Please! _ ”

Adora’s voice cracks. Her light blue eyes water are blurry. Glimmer’s heart twist at the site. She takes a deep breathe and buries her face into Adora’s shoulder. Taken aback, Adora lets go of Glimmer.

“I’m sorry...I just...I’m just...scared…” Glimmer says. Her voice is hush and her tears don’t help with making out what she said. Adora has to think for a moment to figure it out.

“What do you mean? What are you scared of?”

“Being with you…”

“Why?”

Glimmer coughs. She attempts to recompose herself but fails. “I don’t w-want...I don’t want to outlive you. I-I-I-My mom is  _ immortal.  _ I could be immortal! My d-dad wasn’t but...but what if I s-still l-live longer,  _ much  _ longer than you? I...I don’t want to live w-without you. I don’t want to outlive you.”

“Oh, hon…” Adora holds Glimmer tight. She feels her jacket become damp. Adora manges to guide Glimmer to the bed and sits down with her. All Adora can do at the moment is hold her and rub her back. Slowly, Glimmer calms down.

“Better?” Adora asks. Glimmer nods. Adora continues. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I don’t know,” Glimmer replies. She sits up. “I just...I want to be with you, Adora. I honestly  _ do.  _  But I’m just so scared about the unknown. Everyone talks about how they want to grow old with the partner and live the rest of their life with them...I...What if I don’t have that? And what about you? What if I don’t age. What if I just stop aging all of a sudden and you still are, what are you gonna to do about that? There are so many ‘what-ifs” and I am so scared about them.”

There is a pause in the conversation. Glimmer is about to say something but is cut off when she feels Adora’s soft hand touch hers. She gives it a hard but reassuring squeeze.

“Then we will figure it out when we get there.”

“What?”

“I’m going to love you no matter what, Glim. I can see why you are so afraid but we just have to remember we don’t know what is going to happen. That is life in general. We don’t know. And isn’t that part of the fun?”

“I guess...But I still don’t know.”

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Adora cups Glimmer’s face. She looks right into her purple eyes. “No matter what, I’m going to love you. I’m going to love you forever and no matter what, I’ll always be with you. Call it cheesy, but my love for you won’t ever die and always be with you no matter what happens to me. And we will figure things out one step at a time, okay?”

A soft smile forms on Glimmer’s face. Adora still wants to be with her knowing this fact. Glimmer isn’t fully reassured by Adora’s words but they still comfort her. She nods and wipes away her tears. “I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

“It’s okay. I’m always here for you. Don’t ever forget that.” Adora places a kiss on Glimmer’s forehead.

Glimmer says nothing else. Simply, she rest her head on Adora’s chest, sucking in her warmth and listening to her steady heartbeat. She stays there, refusing to move from Adora’s embrace.

* * *

Years pass. The long, painful, and deadly war ends. The Rebellion finally drives off the Horde. Life moves on now in the peaceful time. With the war now over, Adora and Glimmer tie the knot, settling down as their roles as Queen of Brightmoon, and have some kids together.

Things seem to be fine. The fears Glimmer have start to fade. She grows older with Adora. She looks older, she can feel herself slow down a little but still has much of her energy of her youth. Maybe, she thinks, she is like her father. She will get to grow older with Adora and watch their children grow up as well and have their own families. But that mind set does not last for long. 

More time passes and one day, Glimmer starts to notice little things. Adora is sore often while Glimmer still has a skip in her step. Glimmer attempts to chalk this up to battle wounds but that doesn’t make sense at the end of the day when both got thrown around in the war. There also is the fact some of Adora’s strength is starting to fade while Glimmer hasn’t had any issues.

Then, one day, while doing Adora’s hair as they relax on their bed, Glimmer notices a silver strain among the dark blond waves. She pulls it out and twirls it around her finger. Adora notices it and quickly attempts to distract her by talking about their plans for the day. A nice gesture, Glimmer thinks and does her best to focus on what Adora says but her mind stays distant.

Days pass as her fears take over her thoughts one more. Adora is starting to grow older and she is not. Glimmer keeps attempting to tell each herself that maybe they are just aging differently in general. Adora is about two years older than herself, that could be a factor. But deep down, she knows that is all a lie. Two years isn’t much of a difference. Glimmer still looks the same she did five or so years ago while Adora has changed. Her fear is true. She is going to outlive Adora by who knows how long.

Glimmer finds herself sitting on the bed she shares with Adora, thinking about this, when her wife enters the room. Adora walks over to the bed and takes a seat by Glimmer. Glimmer doesn’t look up to acknowledge her. Adora waits a moment before speaking.

“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Silence fills the air once more. Neither seem to know what to say. What do you even say in this situation to try and find solace in something so grim? Knowing that one partner will have many, many years without the person they love the most.

“Let’s make every day count now,” Adora finally says. Glimmer looks up at her, confused.

“If you’re going to live longer than me, even if we don’t know how long, why don’t make every day we have together count. That way when...that day does come you’ll have a lot of memories to keep going.”

“I really don’t want to think about this, love,” Glimmer finally says.

“I know you don’t, hon. Neither do I,” Adora wipes her cheek as she speaks. “But it is something every couple does face. We just got stuck with a sucky deal on your end. But we can’t dwell on this forever. And I don’t want you to be stuck in the past forever. That’s no way to live.

“So why not just make everyday count now? Do a lot more fun things together? Make a lot of good memories. Ones that will last no matter what.”

“I don’t know, Adora…”

Adora pulls Glimmer close, being mindful of her wings. “I know. Everything is so unknown but what else are we supposed to do? We knew that this was a very real possibility and now we just gotta deal with what we were dealt with. Just remember, no matter what, I’ll love you forever. We will always be together because of that and through those memories.”

“Right...Can we just stop talking about it right now. I just want to distract myself from this and forget about it for a while. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Is there anything you want to do?”

Glimmer thinks for a few moments. “How about we go and take the kids to visit one of the other kingdoms? It has been a bit since we went to see someone just cause and I think all the kids would love to hang out and play with each other while we catch up with everyone.”

“Yeah. Yeah! That sounds like a great idea. Let’s see who is available last minute and go find and round the kids up. That itself is going to take a while to get all of them.”

Both can’t help but laugh. Both can always count on their children being hellions to give them something to find amusing to brighten their day. Adora lets go of Glimmer but takes ahold of her hand. They walk off together, doing their best to forget about what looms over their heads.

* * *

They have dreaded this day for a long time. They knew it was coming but they tried to push it out of their mind but the time has come. Glimmer tries her best to keep the tears in her eyes from falling down her face but it fails.

Despite being weak, Adora manges to lift up her hand up and cuts off one of the streams running down Glimmer’s face. She keeps her focus on Glimmer’s blurry purple eyes. Her voice is hushed as she speaks.

“It’ll be okay, hon. It’ll will be okay.”

“Don’t talk. Please save your strength,” Glimmer begs. She can see the lights in Adora’s blue eyes are dim as she speaks.

Adora ignores her. “We'll see each other again, eventually. You know that. We'll be together again either in the afterlife or the next.”

She’s not entirely wrong. As the years passed, Adora grew older and grey and the kids grew up to start families of their own. Glimmer had watched this all go by her, wondering if anything will happen to her. One day Glimmer, however, notices some changes, ones she saw in Adora years ago. As far as she can tell, Glimmer isn’t immortal. She just ages slowly. 

This still doesn't reassure her fully. No one knows what happens after death. How can Adora be so sure that they will see each again somehow. There never has ever been proof of that.

“You don't believe me, do you?” Adora asks.

“It's not that I don't want to, love, but I just...we don't know of that's true,” Glimmer tells her.

“So it still can be true…” Adora pauses, catching her breath. She does her best to keep her eyes open and on Glimmer’s but they have become so heavy. “Do you...Do you remember what I said to you...Back when we were dating?”

Glimmer thinks back, trying to remember what Adora told her. So many things. Her mind doesn’t want to work right now either. She wants to just focus on Adora right now. Glimmer shakes her head, unable to answer her.

“No matter what, I'll be with you. I love you and I will forever and ever…Our time together, the life we shared...our family and friends, I'll always be with you through them. Our love won't ever die, okay?”

“O-okay…”

“And, Glim?”

“Y-yes?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Don't...Don't stop moving because of me. I know it is going to be hard but please, please promise me at least this. That you'll keep on living no matter what. I want to hear all about your adventures when we see each other again. So please...please promise me that you'll keep living.”

Glimmer squeezes Adora's hand. Her throat is tight and words struggle to wriggle out of her mouth. “I-I promise.”

Adora smiles softly. Finally, she shuts her eyes. “Can I have one more request?”

“Yes.”

“Wrap me up in your wings one last time? They're nice and soft and I love the feeling of being held by them.”

Glimmer nods and honors Adora's request. She holds her close, given her comfort and the ability to relax and finally rest.

…It becomes hard without Adora. Glimmer finds herself spending most of her time at Adora's grave, talking to her and telling her how much she misses her, or cooped up in their room, longing for the presence on the other side of the bed. All her tears have dried up but the heavy sadness sits on her chest.

She struggles to honor Adora's last wish. Some days she wishes to join Adora. She pushes those thoughts away. Adora wouldn't be happy if she did that. If Adora is right about life after, Glimmer knows she will tell her off for doing it.

If her mother can live through the death of a spouse, so can she. Glimmer has to push on. She has to find something to do to keep going. She finds it weeks later, while cleaning things out. Both Adora's sword and a photo album nearly hits her in the head while cleaning out the closest. After recovering from the shock, Glimmer picks them up.

She first looks at the photo album. Every page is filled with images of her and Adora together. Ones of them at dances, lost in each others eyes. Ones of them spending relaxing times at the beach or spa. Other of them laughing with friends at parties or them doing stupid things like moments of Adora jumping off a cliff to dive into a small body of water or Glimmer trying to win an arm wrestling match against Adora. Then there are ones of peaceful moment with their children. Glimmer can’t help but smile and if she could cry, they would be a mix of happy tears and sad ones.

Closing the book and setting it to the side for later, Glimmer then reaches over for the sword. There is going to be another She-ra. Even if the world is at peace, that can crumble at any time. Someone is going to need to step up and take over that role. Could this be one of the adventures Adora told her to do.

Adora would want that a new She-ra. She would want to pass the baton on. Glimmer holds the sword tight in her hands. Glimmer tells herself this adventure is what she will tell Adora when they meet again...eventually. Glimmer keeps the sword with her for a little while, keeping Adora close just for a little while longer.

Time passes on as it always does. Glimmer slowly finds her place again. She starts searching for the new She-ra. With her children running Brightmoon now and when she is not spending her time with the, in her free time she finds herself down at the stables, caring for the horses and their new foals. Adora loved these horses and Glimmer can see her touch in the well trained animals. So kind and gentle, just like her.

Every day, Glimmer thinks about Adora and visits her grave. It becomes easier to talk, even as tears come back and fall. She tells her everything she can and so much more. Glimmer also holds onto the hope that one day they will be reunited. Be it in an afterlife or a next one, it doesn't matter. As long as she is reunited with her. Glimmer never fails to visit Adora and chat to her all the way up to her own final days. She finds her with no dear when that day comes. Just hopefully to see Adora again.

* * *

Gloria sits by herself, off in the middle of the grass playground. She’s not really interested in playing with the other children in her first grade class. She rather draw in her book about the story she has in her head. The only person she would want to play with, Bodie, is out sick. Leaving her alone. Gloria doesn't mind it too much. Alone time suits her just fine and she is happy.

However, the alone time is broken when she hears footsteps. Gloria looks up to see who could possibly want her attention. She finds one of the new girls in her class, Gloria forgets the name, looking down at her. Her brown hair is a mess even with a ponytail and a soft smile is in her face. But what captivates the young girl are the new one's light blue eyes. They feel...familiar. Like seeing something you lost and now has come back to you.

“Hiya!” The girl says.

“Hi…” Gloria replies. She is hesitant but can't look away from the girl.

“I saw you sitting here all alone. Do you mind if I joined you?”

“I...no. Why though? Don't you have friends to play with?”

“Yeah but I have wanted to see if you wanted to be my friend for a while now. I don't know but get this feeling like we would make great friends.” The girl takes a seat by Gloria. “My name is Addison by the way!”

“Gloria.”

“You know you have really nice eyes. They're blue right? But they almost look purple. They still look wonderful. Shouldn't hide them behind your bangs though, hon.”

_She sure is talkative._ Gloria thinks. She doesn't react to when Addison touch her and pushes back her black bangs. It feels nice. What catches her attention is what she said. “Hon?”

“...I don't know there what came from. It just...slipped out…”

“Huh…” Gloria turns back to her drawings. She feels Addison looking at her as she doodles. Usually, Gloria would never let others see her drawings but Addison seems okay. Gloria finds her presence comforting.

“What are you drawing anyway?” Addison finally asks.

“It's my own story. I've always thought about it. It's about a girl, a princess, in a far off land looking for a legendary hero of her fairy tales. Her world is in trouble so she wants to find her. It's about that and all the adventures she goes on also while looking.”

Addison’s eyes brighten. “That sounds amazing. I'd love to hear all about it! How far are you in it.”

“Not far. Do you...want to help?”

“Sure! I love hero stories! I want to be a hero when I grow up!”

“You’re a funny one, love,” Gloria says under her breathe. She pauses, wondering why she added that on. Addison seems more focused on the drawings.

“You sure like purple glitter, don’t ya. You want all these pages to glimmer?”

“Maybe.”

The two girls spend their whole recess talking about Gloria’s story and other things they like. Addison tells her about her old school and how she moved here with her friend, Catherine. Gloria tells her about the school and her friend, Bodie. The two hit it off pretty well.

At some point, after telling some of her stories, Addison start to act out the part of a hero while Gloria takes the role of the princess looking for them. Addison even manages to find a stick to use as a sword. Addison swings it around but ends up tripping and falling flat on her face.

Gloria runs over to her new found friend to see if she is okay. Addison sits up right away, not a tear in her eyes, and starts to laugh. Gloria gives her a look.

“I’m a klutz, least my mom tells me that. I’m fine. My mom also said you gotta laugh at things sometimes so I am,” Addison replies with a crooked smile.

“That’s...adorable…” Gloria finds herself saying.

Anything either girl is about to say next gets cut off when the school bell rings. Both girls sigh, knowing they now have to go back to class. Gloria sticks out her hand to Addison.

“Come on. Let’s go to class,” She says.

Addison happily takes her hand. For a moment, when their hands touch, both girls find themselves seeing a flash of someone else behind the other. It is brief, faster than a blink, but it was there. Someone smiling and happy tears down their face. Both girls have the same reaction on their face with each other notices.

“Did you see something just there?” Addison asks.

“I...I think? I don’t know…” Gloria asks.

“COME ON GIRLS! TIME TO GET TO CLASS!” A teacher shouts.

Both Addison and Gloria jump. They shout back they are coming, forgetting what just happened. Gloria helps Addison back up to her feet. The two keep their hands locked together as they walk towards the doors.

“I’m glad you came to sit with me. You seem nice and funny and I love you being my friend,” Gloria tells her,

“I’d loved to be friends with you. You seem nice and great and creative also. Friends forever then I guess?”

“Yeah...forever.”


End file.
